


Sweet dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Reader, Eating out, Oral Sex, Other, Second Person, porn with no plot, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You kiss Cinnamon in a way they have never been kissed before.
Relationships: Cinnamon Cookie x Reader
Kudos: 13





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Cinnamon Cookie is AFAB demiboy, reader is AFAB

You managed to catch a right cutie tonight. A tanned little magician with innocent, clear crimson eyes and orange hair. They wore a black cape and always had such a lovely little grin on their innocent face. You knew you had to get into their pants. You must know what it feels like...

* * *

While in bed, Cinnamon starts to get a little naughty, and you decide you wanted to act out on your primal lust there and then.   
"Get on your back." You demand.  
Cinnamon blushes and goes silent, they gulp and do just that. Their naked, soft body now exposed to the subtle moonlight showing through your window.  
You grin and lick your lips as you tower over the cookie and begin to slide down.   
"W-what are you doing?" They ask in a soft voice.  
"You'll see, you little cutie."   
  
You press your fingers against the cookie’s bottom lips, you feel their dripping wet cunt dribble between your fingers, its warm and quite creamy.  
You look to their face and notice a harsh blush on their tanned face, Cinnamon notices you staring and covers their face with their small hands.  
You feel hungry...but not for food.

You slide down their soft, doughy tummy and kiss their bottom lips, the scent of literal cinnamon arousal twirls around your face and taste buds. You pry their soft lips open and kiss the pastel orange flesh inside, resulting in a gasp from Cinnamon.  
You take this as a sign to continue as you lick up their wet cunt, they taste of salt and sweetness, swallowing their fluids with every motion of your soft, wet tongue.

“Ah...ah...ah...ahn....” Cinnamon moans into the air, gripping the sheets below them and their thighs spreading. You hook your arms underneath their thighs, cuddling them against your face as you enjoy your creamy meal. "O-Oh golly...Ah..." They squeak as you explore every crevice of their softness.  
You spell the alphabet upon their prominent clit, circling the tongue around the sensitive bean, pressing it, sucking it, lapping it, each resulting in a different moan and squeak.

“T-tongue fuck me...please...” you hear Cinnamon beg in their soft voice.  
You obey.  
You lick down their pussy to the hole and prod it several times, emitting a moist shlick with every tongue fuck before entering your muscle in as deep as you can go, your nose pressed against their clit and lips kissing their flesh.  
Cinnamon squeaks and thrusts their hips up, you feel their thighs wobble and jiggle a little and their legs locking you in a headlock out of pure pleasure.

You tongue fuck them, thrusting in quickly as you felt your own arousal begin, you sneak your hands down your kitty and begin to play with yourself as you leave one arm wrapped around Cinnamon's thigh.

After a few minutes, Cinnamon begins to squeak louder and louder, they call out your name several times before squealing one last time, their hot knot unraveled as you felt their strong muscles pulsate around your tongue and you feel their juices dribble down your muscle.  
You swallow every last drop as you also join them in climax, you feel your head go light as your breathing conjoined with each other.


End file.
